Consorting
by Fortisestveritas
Summary: This is a work in progress but I'd love any feed back. Lena/Supergirl story


Chapter 1: Lena Luthor

The dew from the night air makes its way lazily down the window pane as the world around it begins to stir. Lena watched the dawn broke the night sky, unfettered to the restraints of the past, if only for a moment. Maybe that's why Lena  
found enjoyment in watching that small drop of dew dance down the glass as it surrendered to the sun which slowly claimed its brief existence.

The rest of National City takes a little longer to gear up for the day and the pace soon drowns out the early morning songbirds and replaces them with the familiar sounds of a bustling, surging, seething city. Lena had been here all night  
and was rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger in small circular motions when her assistant quietly entered the room with a fresh cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. She politely smiled as she accepted  
the coffee and gestured for her assistant to leave the paperwork on her desk. She took a few sips as she continued to stare out her window at the city below, relishing the warmth of the cup nestled in her hands. She wasn't much of a coffee drinker  
these days, usually taking a few light sips and dumping the rest in the sink, but this particular morning required an extra pick me up and she welcomed the caffeine.

She was about to turn around to attack the new mound of paperwork when she spotted a familiar red-blue blur streak across the sky a distance away from L-Corp. She watched as the air suddenly formed a crystallized swirl of white vapor as Supergirl disappeared  
in a shot leaving a similar white trail in her wake. Some emergency must've caught her attention. To see something unnaturally take to the sky so effortlessly and yet make it look ordinary as if she herself could just glide up and follow her in a  
similar fashion, was awe inspiring, especially since she was not that fond of flying.

Lena's cell rang and she pushed herself off the wall and answered it in one quick motion.

"Lena, what have you got?" She spoke briskly as she walked to her desk.

"The results you requested are back and they look pretty promising." The voice on the other end replied. "It looks as if we can begin the next phase, if we get the city's approval."

"Excellent. I'll call right away to begin the process of getting permits. I want this done quickly. Thank you for your time and effort on this, you will be compensated in kind." Lena paged her assistant and in an instant he entered her office. She made  
a motion and he nodded in understanding and promptly stepped back out shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you Miss Luthor, it has been my pleasure." With that Lena ended the call and collected her things. Before leaving her desk she contemplated her still hot cup of coffee and decided against it, leaving it behind.

As she stepped out of her office, she called out to her assistant once more, "Cancel my meetings today, I've got somewhere I need to be."

As she made her way along the highway her cell rang again and she groaned instinctively when she spotted the caller. She hadn't spoken to her mother since the incident with Metallo, when Kara had to send supergirl to come rescue her. She clicked the end  
call button on her steering wheel and subconsciously pushed a little harder on her accelerator. To have her mother use her like she did, to let her. Now her jaw clenched impulsively as she gripped the wheel tighter in her hands. It was maddening.  
Why was it so easy for her mother to have such an affect on her? It was her own fault. She never should have taken Kara's advice, but it's hard not to be affected by her either.

Kara had a charm about her she was drawn to in a way she'd never been drawn by another person before. She made it sound easy to try and start fresh with her mother. If there was any two people who could affect her in such contrasting ways it was Kara  
and her mother. Step-mother. She had to keep reminding herself of that. She really was a Luthor. The thought nearly brought a tear to her eye, but she found a new resolve and buried it. She refused to let herself feel victimized based on her parentage.  
That was out of her control and nothing she could do would change that fact. She would instead focus on the things that she could control, and right now that was this tiny pet project of hers that she had been working on for quite some time and now,  
finally, it was coming to fruition.  
Darkness. Glass shattering. Weightlessness.  
She didn't see it. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't have time to react. Her body lurched forward as her seatbelt strained to hold her in place, what came next was a series of events that blurred together as her mind filled with adrenaline.  
Her breath caught in her chest not willing to make the sounds she heard crying out desperately in her head. Images of metal, sky and bumper and then stillness, an unnerving stillness as her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden abruptness of the chaos  
just moments before. She was in shock, trying to process what just happened. For a moment she couldn't quite make out the scene unfolding in front of her. Supergirl was outside her passenger window, gently resting her raised car back down to the ground.  
A warm gentle smile resting easily on her lips. As the wheels of her car softly made contact with the road, she watched in amazement as supergirl's smile grew a little stronger as she leaned over to peak in at her. She raised her hand and flickered  
her fingers in a friendly wave and Lena unthinking, waved back in a similar way. Supergirl then shot up in a thunderous flash disappearing into the sun. Stunned, the sounds of cheers were barely audible as she recollected herself and took a sweeping  
look at her surroundings. Five maybe six mangled cars were all neatly lined up in front of her own off the shoulder of the highway. Something she figured was the work of Supergirl. She turned and saw remnants of car pieces, some of them her own, scattered  
throughout the four lanes some 100 yards behind her. People, presumably the drivers of the other mangled cars, were all outside their vehicles looking up, clapping, as some tapered off as they began to convene to begin the inevitable process of trading  
insurance information.

She stepped out of her car slowly trying to take a quick assessment of herself to ensure she wasn't injured, short from a bruise she felt forming on the left temple of her forehead she felt everything else seemed to be in working order. She glanced up  
at the sky and wasn't too surprised not to see any signs of the girl who just saved her from what could have been a dangerous accident.

After she exchanged information, her neck and shoulders started to grow tense, the adrenaline nearly out of her system her body began to cope with the repercussions of her accident. She decided to cancel her present plans and instead head home to rest.  
She had been up all night and the fatigue on top of the soreness was starting to become overwhelming.

Once she arrived at her apartment, or more appropriately, her penthouse, she quickly made her way to her bedroom to wash up. Finishing her shower she threw her robe on and grabbing a small book she made her way out to her balcony which overlooked the  
city.

The morning had since faded away and the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky warming her instantly. She took a long breath thinking back on the events of the morning and softly exhaled while saying "Thank you supergirl."

The tone of her doorbell rang as soon as the words vanished from her lips, slightly startling her. Never being home during this time of day she wondered who could possibly know she was here. Curious, but with a bit of caution she made her way to the door  
and answered it to find Kara Danvers on the other side.

"Kara! What brings you here?" Lena asked as she widened the opening to welcome her inside.

Kara smiled, looking down slightly as she reached up to adjust her glasses. "Oh, you know," Kara took a few steps inside her head still leaning down slightly in shyness, "I was just fly- um, in the neighborhood, you know, for a story, and well I, well  
I thought I'd drop by and say hi." Her face brightened into yet another smile and Lena couldn't help but to return it with one of her own.

"Well hello, and as flattered as I am that you came for a visit, just to say hi…" she said with an air of suspicion, "Why are you really here?"

Kara sighed slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "Am I that transparent?"

Lena laughed lightly and replied "I do pride myself on reading people, and you, dear Kara, are as easy a read as they come."

Kara laughed and lifted her hands in mock surrender. "Guilty. I guess I should be less conspicuous in the future."

"No. Just more forthcoming." Lena teased with a smile.  
She gestured Kara towards the living room and they both sat down on the couch. Lena readjusted her robe to allow herself to cross her legs, she was aware that she wasn't dressed, but made no attempt to excuse herself. Kara didn't seem to notice so she  
didn't feel a pressing need to change. Modesty was never something she ever really paid much attention to, though nothing she owned was by any means immodest.

"So, Kara, to what do I owe this pleasure of your company?" Lena asked.

Kara's smile wavered slightly her tone sounding more serious, but still carrying a carefreeness Lena could spend years trying to figure out. "I heard about the accident. I'm actually here to check on you. How are you? Are you hurt?"

"A slight bruise on the head. I'm not one to complain, I've had much worse in the past. I am surprised you found out so quickly though." Lena replied. Kara had grown silent, her eyes fixed intently on Lena's bruise, a small squint flashed in her eyes  
before it disappeared altogether and Kara's bright cheerful demeanor lit up her face once more.

"News travels fast." Kara shifted in her seat relaxing a bit more. "I'm glad you are ok, that bruise should heal in a week or so." Kara and Lena eyed each other briefly before both broke and looked away simultaneously.

 **A/N:This is all I have so far. I'm thinking about adding more dialogue between them about Lena's mother, but haven't worked out the details yet. Hopefully will have more soon. Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
